Lemon
Lemon is a female contestant on Battle for BOTO and was Pear's rival in Meet Your Match. She appeared at the end of the episode and didn't compete in a mini challenge due to Pear being eliminated. She was also eligible to compete in BOTOTT; however, she only received 29 votes, coming in 58th place, above Pancake, who was the lowest with 18 votes to join. She didn't receive anywhere near enough votes to join the game, so she was flung to the Locker of Losers with the Sender Scoop Thrower, along with the other contestants who didn't make it. Lemon's OTOB redesign features a wide look on her. Lemon had a chance to rejoin OTOB along with the other TLC prisoners. She only got 30 votes, the least out of everyone else. She currently competes in Battle for BOTO for Team Shelly!. Personality Lemon's demeanor is optimistic and her actions border on being oblivious. She tends to agree with the people around her and can get easily distracted, such as when she forgot about Scissors' lie in favor for Pizza's first time hosting Cake at Stake. She also acts nicely to those around her, hoping to prevent death whenever possible, and even when someone does die, she stays positive. Lemon is rarely caught frowning. She is often seen with a lop-sided smile. Voiced By *Satomi Hinatsu Trivia *Lemon was also once recommended as Lemony. **There is also a recommended character named Lime which has a green color. *Lemon had the 2nd least amount of votes to join BOTOTT. The only one lower than her was Pancake. *'Running Gag:' When Lemon says anything related to preventing death, someone dies, and then she says "And ____ is dead!" **This has not happened since "Fortunate Ben", though. *As a main character, Lemon, so far, has only frowned five times. (in Don't Lose Your Marbles, in the BFB intro, in Today's Very Special Episode while protecting Four from the forks, in "Four Goes Too Far" when Straw tells his team to close their eyes, and in "The Liar Ball You Don't Want" when she is shocked about Scissors' elimination.) *Lemon's skin may be very strong. In "Today's Very Special Episode", Lemon gets hit by many forks to prevent them from hitting Four. She doesn't peel off her skin. **She gets eaten in What Do You Think of Roleplay?, however. *Lemon feels a ticklish sensation if anything falls into her hole. It also tickles her if something inside her hole is moving (in this case, Straw). *Lemon formerly had a fortune cookie and Straw inside her. **As of BFB 12 Straw is no longer stuck inside of Lemon. **It is unknown how Straw got stuck in Lemon. *She is the most transparent contestant, and is one of the only transparent contestants to not be blue. *She is the only character in BFB to receive a Cake at Stake prize in two consecutive episodes. (in "Today's Very Special Episode" and "Fortunate Ben", the prize from the former episode (being a slice of cake) was originally for Pizza, but it went past his hole and flew into her mouth.) *Lemon is almost always sitting down when she appears on-screen. Category:BOTO Characters